THE OURAN HIGH LADIES
by Plumalchemyst
Summary: Twins Mokoto and her brother Soto on a scholarship discover Haruhi's secret and end up having to work for the club this is the start of the Ouran High Ladies a hostess club for boys


Disclaimer: The Gorgeous Plum Chan does not own the host club she does own the twins though

"Isn't it great a scholarship" said a girl in a white dress or what seem to be a girl in a white dress "Soto

why are you wearing that your a boy not a girl" said a girl who was obviously the others twin in a blue

dress both had blue eyes and chocolate colored hair "Oh Mokoto you know i don't like dressing like a

boy girls have more fun" said Soto "Yeah but i don't want people to find out our mother is payed to

dress like a man" said Mokoto "Aw come on just because moms a drag king doesn't mean I'm one" said Soto "Yeah your a drag queen" said Mokoto with a sweat drop as she began heading for the academy "Mokoto we'll have a great time at Ouran high" smiled Soto "Yeah i just wish Dad hadn't left us so I wouldn't feel so much of an outcast" said Mokoto "Mokoto our father was a good man when it came to making computers and toys but when it came to feelings he just didn't understand us" said Soto "He left because you like dressing like a girl" muttered Mokoto softly to where her twin couldn't

hear as they stopped at the class they were to be in and stepped in the teacher smiled "Class this is Mokoto and Soto Hotomoshi though I was hoping for fraternal twins" sighed the teacher

Mokoto didn't bother telling the truth as Soto be miserable if forced to wear the boys uniforms "you two can have the desk on either side of Mr. Fujioka" said the teacher but instead of splitting up Mokoto and Soto switched the boy dubbed Haruhi Fujioka to them with one of the empty desks and pushed them together "Great just what I need another set of twins that are never apart" grumbled the boy as the brunette twins sat down and watched the students continently eventually lunch rolled around and a girl came up to them

"Hello would you like to go to lunch with me I heard your last name and you must be the  
daughters of the great Hiro Hotomoshi" she said "Which one"said Mokoto and Soto at the same time

"What both of you" she said "We're not both of you we're Mokoto and Soto" they said in  
unison "Oh um" said the girl "Guess whose who and we may eat with you" they said "Um your Soto

and your Mokoto" she said she had already forgotten who was who "BIIIIIIITZ WRONG" they  
said releasing a garder snake on the girl who shrieked scared "You know thats rude right she just

wanted to eat lunch with you" said Haruhi "And deal with people who even with the way we are

dressed and how our hair is done still confuse us" said Mokoto "Its one thing if we're dressed the same

and have our hair up the same that they could confuse us but to still confuse my sister and I is stupid when we aren't dressed alike" said Soto "Well you do have a point Mokoto has pigtails and a blue dress while your wearing a white dress and your hair down" said Haruhi "Ah a person who can tell us

apart even if we aren't dressed alike hehe" smiled the twins at Haruhi who was about to speak more  
when two shadows swooped down on him "GYAH HIKARU KAORU LET ME GO" yelled Haruhi

"Oh the twins we saw earlier" said the Hotomoshi twins giving chase after the captors of Haruhi they  
saw Haruhi and the other twins duck in a room the sign said third music room

"Hmm" said the Hotomoshi twins opening the door and a shower of rose petals flew out "Welcome" said six boys in African costumes the twins stared at them confused "Oh twin beauties you'll probably want the twins then" smiled a tall blonde "ah" said Soto "No then do you want the wild type" said the blonde pointing to a tall kid with a black crew cut "Uh" said Mokoto "Not him either then the cute type" said the blonde pointing to a short blonde with a bunny "Huh" said Soto "maybe the cool type" said the blonde pointing to a raven hair with glasses "Wha" said Mokoto "Or how about the princely type" said the blonde cupping Soto's chin "Eheh" said Soto blushing he was Bisexuel so either way he be good "God your obnoxious" said Mokoto making the blonde go to a corner of darkness "Hmm you have to forgive Tamaki he's a bit eccentric" said the boy with glasses "Hey your the new girls from our class" said the twins "And your Hikaru and Kaoru who kidnapped Haruhi while he was talking to us" said the Hotomoshi twins pointing to the right twins sending them into shock other than Haruhi people always mixed them up "Oh so you know my daughter and these scoundrels" said Tamaki who recovered fast handing Mokoto and Soto a rose "Yeah we met and I'm Mokoto and this is Soto my twin" said Mokoto pointing to her brother "Moko Chan Moko Chan do you and Soto Chan want to eat cake with Mori Chan and me" asked the small blonde "Aw he's so sweet like Honey" giggled Soto "I'm  
Kyouya since you've learned everyone else names" said the glasses wearing Host "I'm Hunny" said

the blonde smiling "I am hungry Mokoto" said Soto "Okay but um we just ended up here trying to

save Haruhi so we don't have money" said Mokoto

"But your name is Hotomoshi" said the twins "Yes but our father doesn't really pay for us since he left when our mom was pregnant with our little sister Kanbi and we were 12 something about having a child that didn't act right" said Mokoto a light bulb lit above Kyouya's head "Oh well you can eat cake with me for free today" smiled Hunny "AW HE'S SO CUTE" squealed Soto hugging Hunny "Lets have tea and cake" smiled Hunny "Tea aw can I have hot chocolate" asked Soto "Ah" said Mori getting hot chocolate for Soto Mokoto and the customers

"Your the new commoner twins its so nice for Hunny to host you for free" said a girl with red hair

"Yes it is I'm going to have to get a job so I can pay to have him host me" smiled Soto Mokoto

inwardly groaned if they only knew that Soto was a boy everyone could hear Haruhi fighting with

Tamaki over the costume He been given eventually Tamaki had another costume brought in that had

the more shaman like look of an African village which was a wrap "Here Soto Chan" said Hunny

running up with a cup of hot chocolate "Hunny Chan your going to" was all Mokoto said as Hunny

tripped and spilt hot chocolate on Soto "MY DRESS" sobbed Soto "Are you mad at me" said Hunny

with big tear drippy eyes "Oh no Hunny Chan it was an accident but I now have to wear a stained

dress" said Soto softening with Hunny's eyes "I have a uniform you can borrow I have it incase one of

my pens brake and leak" said a raven haired girl handing Soto the spare girl uniform "Oh thank you I

promise to return it tomorrow" said Soto "You can dress in the dressing room Haruhi should be dressed

by now" said Tamaki "Just keep the dress" called the raven hair girl who was name Collette

as Soto walked in he spotted Haruhi and let out a shriek causing Mokoto to run in and stare shocked with her mouth hanging open because there she saw was Haruhi with the body of a girl luckily the twins manage to get all the hosts to leave and soon came in after the others "Haruhi is a girl" squeaked Soto in a sad tone "Soto what do you care your bi" said Mokoto seeming to get over her shock "Yeah but I wanted her to be a boy" sobbed Soto "Oh come on she's like mom dresses as a guy for money" said Mokoto "True but I have to do it to pay off a debt" said Haruhi "Oh" said Mokoto "So Tamaki you like to walk me home" smiled Soto "Before you agree I must warn you that unless your gay not to" said Mokoto "Eh?" said Tamaki confused "Twins Mokoto and Soto Hotomoshi one female one male" said Kyoya as Tamaki's face turned to horror "Aw she's a boy" said the twins staring at Soto "We won't tell about Haruhi" said Mokoto

"Oh thank you" said Tamaki kissing Mokoto's hand "Ahem" said Kyoya everyone turning to him "While we thank you your brother caused us profits and therefor to pay for the money lost you'll work for us" said Kyoya "Mother how can you make such a lovely girl like Mokoto work as a dog" sobbed Tamaki "Mother?" said Mokoto confused "Don't ask and I meant we get Mokoto a girls uniform and they host boys" said Kyoya "AHAHAHA" a voice laughed as a motor was heard and a girl on a turning stage rose up "Its perfect Kyoya as I've been hearing the boys ask about twin sisters doing a sisterly love act" sang a girl "Renge please it cost extra for electricity" said Kyoya his glasses shone "Alright" laughed Renge as she rotated back in the floor "Wierd" said Mokoto as she and Soto went home to be ready for they're first day as female hosts and second day of high school

(that is chapter one tell me what you think)


End file.
